Black is not a Color
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: Enma Ai decides to meet the person behind the reason why some individuals choose to abandon the pact she offers them. Please RxR. anonymous reviews are accepted.


A/N: this one is actually inspired by that billboard in one of the earlier episodes of Durarara! that I've noticed. There were some anime billboards there and I spotted one with the hell girl and company. I was very amused and so, I ended up writing this.

Disclaimer: don't own Jigoku Shoujo and DRRR!

XXX

This town is of many colours.

She scanned Ikebukuro with her blood red eyes, watching people as they flock in and out the city.

"Did anyone sent a request again, Ojou?" asked a woman in a kimono.

The Hell Girl shook her head slowly and continued gazing at the scene before her.

"Ojou?" Wanyuudou called out, his red scarf shifting slightly.

There was a long pause after his statement. Ai only looked back at him, her emotionless face still pale yet still beautiful.

"In this town, there was a gang that was named after scarves." She softly spoke and the old man blinked at her. "The 'shogun' of that group once made a request to me."

"Ah, I remember that kid." Hone-Onna smiled while she recalled the boy's name.

"Who did he send to hell?" Ren asked as he looked at his mistress.

"Himself." Ai answered gently. "But I denied his request."

"Why?" Wanyuudou suddenly said after his brief silence.

"He was already in Hell." The Hell Girl's lacquer black hair swayed in the wind as a breeze passed by.

Her three servants furrowed their eyebrows at their mistress's words.

This town is of many colours. Enma Ai watched them swirl and she marvelled at their beauty. But at the corner of her eye, she saw something that made this kaleidoscope lose it's shine.

XXX

His hazel nut brown eyes glared at the clock at the town square.

Crimson red eyes watch him.

_12:00 midnight_.

He remembers the words Tom-san told him.

_There' this site called Hotline to Hell. Rumours say that if you access this website, you can send somebody to hell, but with a price._

Shizuo tilted his head at the clock and glared at it a little more. A certain name flashed in to his mind and his blood started to boil.

_When you send the one you hate to hell, you'll go to hell too eventually._

"Why the hell would somebody want that?" he says in an irritated voice. He walks on and shoves a cigarette in his lips and searches for a lighter in his pocket.

He hears a distant clacking and he stops in his tracks.

Ikebukuro's strongest recognizes the sound. It was the sound of a lighter being opened and closed simultaneously.

He turns and sees round red eyes staring at him silently, and he slightly parts his lips at the unusual sight.

_The one who'll exact your vengeance is called the Hell Girl._

The cigarette fell from his lips.

_She has long black hair and blood red eyes and she usually wears a black sailor fuku._

Time seemed to slow down as the two continued to look in to each other's eyes; the male's brown eyes slightly widened while the female's still was composed.

A stranger passed by, blocking Shizuo's sight of the girl for a moment, but when he passed, the Hell Girl disappeared, leaving only the lighter in her stead.

The blond walked to the area where she previously stood, and picked up his abandoned lighter.

He smirked. The lighter was still warm because of her grip.

And so, Shizuo Heiwajima continued his halted trek and disappeared in to the midnight crowd.

XXX

_Jigoku Tsushin._

Kida blinked at the link and swallowed hard. He clicked it.

The screen blackened and from that moment, his heart started pounding a little bit faster than usual.

_I shall exact your vengeance._

His fingers hovered in front of the keys and he knew _she_ was watching him.

"What are you doing, Kida Masaomi?" the teen chuckled and closed the tab. "This is considered to be cheating! Mou, I'm so sinful aren't I, Ai-chan?" he turned away from his computer and glanced to where he knew she stood.

"…" the Hell Girl glanced back at him, still emotionless.

"You're still so beautiful and scary, Enma Ai-chan~" Kida grinned, obviously teasing the girl in front of him. "Why don't you go out on a date with me?"

Ai lifted her fore finger and placed it on her lips, telling him to hush. She looks at the bed across them and Kida follows her gaze.

Saki was sleeping on that bed.

Kida smiled. When he was about to say something, he felt the Hell Girl leave.

"I know, Ai. I know." The joyful teen rose from his seat and joined his love and slept with a smile on his face.

XXX

Her pupils dilated as the screen of her phone darkened.

She typed a name and swallowed hard as she finished.

But when she was about to push the submit button, she stopped.

Anri remembered Mikado's smiling face and Kida's gleeful words.

She remembers the person who can send vending machines flying across the block and the legendary headless rider who helps her willingly.

She remembers every pleasant memory that this city holds and she closes her phone.

XXX

"Are humans that interesting?"

His unexpecting eyes widened as she appeared before him.

"Of course. That's why I love them very much." He replied too sweetly it almost burned Ai's tongue. "And you must be…?"

"You know who I am, Orihara Izaya."

Izaya smiled cunningly. "Wow. The great Hell Girl knows my name! I'm honoured." He compliments but she knows its all lies. "But I'm surprised you really exist, though."

Ai gazes coldly in his dangerous eyes as if asking why.

"You never let me in your little site." He pouted. "That's so mean~"

"You don't need me for exacting vengeance. You can do whatever you want anyway." was her dry reply.

The raven haired man sat back and smiled; quite intrigued at the supernatural girl. "That's true. Well, what does this cute girl of Hell want with me? Are you sending me to Hell too?"

Ai glanced around Izaya's office and noticed a severed head submerged in liquid on a container in a shelf.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" the man said as he rested his elbows on the arm rest and positioned his hands as if he was praying. "She's somehow, almost like you, actually. That's a dullahan's head. Do you know what a dullahan is? They're ladies of death."

The raven haired girl blinked and turned to him once again.

Orihara Izaya stared back at her. "Want to know why I stole her head?"

"Your color is black." She stated emotionlessly.

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"I'll be _waiting_ for you." She tells him like a whisper, but he hears her words loud and clear.

Izaya asks with a hint of alarm and disappointment in his voice. "Who sent me?"

"Nobody." Enma Ai answered. "There's no need to." She turns and starts walking away.

"Why are you here then? Did you just come here to tell me I'm _destined_ to go to Hell?" he stood from his seat, his tone a bit irritated.

"No." she stops. "I just wanted to see why the people who tried to send you to hell failed to do so. I know now." She turns to him again, her cherry red eyes meeting with his. "You're not worth their sacrifice. Not even close."

Izaya's eyes widened as he tried to mask his emotion in his chest as Jigoku Shoujo disappeared. He sat again.

His laughter resonated in his lonely office, breaking the eerie tension.

~Fin~

A/N: yay! My first crossover and hellgirl fic. ^^ please be kind and leave me a review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
